La première femme du roi Arthur Tome 1
by JenHale
Summary: Merlin et Arthur par passer la journée à la chasse. Lors de celle-ci, ils font la rencontre de deux personnes et a partir de la, l'histoire telle qu'on la connaissait risque de changer (désolé, je suis pas très doué pour les résumé XD ) [ en pause ]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ^^ ça fait un moment, qu'une petite idée pour une fanfic sur Merlin et je me suis décidé à l'écrire, afin de vous la faire partager :) Je suis novice dans l'écriture, donc désolé s'il y a des fautes et des phrases mal tournée. Il y aura quelques apparaiton d'autre série, comme Grimm, Twiligth, vampire Diaries et The Originals, mais comme c'est de légère apparition, je ne pense pas de la mettre en crossower._

 _Aucun des personnages n'est de moi ( dommage), sauf Jen._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir et n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, sa me permettra de m'améliorer :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1._

 _8h30, dans un hôtel de Londres._

 _Playin'in the street gonna be a big man some day_

 _You got mud on yo' face you big disgrace_

 _Kickin' your can all over the place_

 _Singin'_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

La sonnerie du réveil qui venait de se déclencher, faisant grogner le propriétaire des lieux. Une main sortie de dessous le drap et s'abattit brutalement sur l'appareil. N'entendant plus que le silence, elle remonta les draps au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprêtait à se rendormir, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et tout en ronchonnant, elle s'empara de son portable, puis décrocha.

\- Allô ! lança une voix féminine ensommeillé.

\- Jen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? On doit partir dans un quart d'heure, cria une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se levant précipitamment de son lit.

\- Je serais là dans cinq minutes.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle raccrocha et prit les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés la veille, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, le jeune homme qui l'avait appelé, était en train de faire les cents pas, tout en pestant contre la jeune femme. Ils étaient là pour une bonne raison et il avait l'impression qu'elle s'en foutait. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils où il se remit à penser à leur première rencontre.

 _Flash-back._

 _Un an plutôt, Portland._

 _La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et tout était calme dans le quartier où vivait le lieutenant Burkhardt. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis ce que lui avait annoncé sa tante, il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans tous les sens. Dans un soupir, il se leva tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Il lança un regard à Juliette et un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. Il l'observa un instant, avant d'aller s'habiller chaudement._

 _Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, quand un bruit dans les busqués le fit s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de tomber sur de paires d'yeux jaunes, qui l'observaient intensément. Il resta figé et se prépara à parer n'importe quelles attaques._

 _Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, avant que la personne aux yeux jaune ne se jette sur le lieutenant. Un combat entre les deux s'engagea et la bête au corps d'homme prit le dessus sur Burkhardt. Le lieutenant qui voyait sa vie de plus en plus en danger, fut surprit de voir la créature volé à plusieurs mettre de lui. Il se retourna vivement, pour tomber sur une jeune femme, aux yeux dorés._

 _Il se redressa et l'observa, prenant le temps de la détailler malgré la situation. Elle était de petite taille, aux cheveux longs onduler qui tombait en cascade dans son dos, elle avait un visage fin et de jolie forme ou il le fallait. Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa contemplation, qu'elle s'élança vers lui. S'attendant à une nouvelle attaque il se mit en position de combat, mais elle lui passa à côté et se jeta sur la bête qui s'était relevée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant avec quelle aisance elle se battait. Il était vraiment impressionner._

 _Le combat dura un moment, avant de prendre fin sur la victoire de la jeune femme. La bête lança un grognement blesser et reparti dans les buissons. Le silence retomba sur le quartier. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu ou vu ce qu'il venait de se déroulait, rassurant quelque peu le lieutenant. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis la jeune femme lui adressa un signe de tête et se détourna pour partir, lorsque la vois de l'homme la fit s'arrêter._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait pour l'expulser comme ça ?_

 _La jeune femme eu un petit sourire en coin et se tourna vers lui._

 _\- On dirait que votre tante Marie ne vous a rien dit à propos de moi. Je m'appelle Jen Sullivan, je suis une sorcière et je suis là pour vous protégez._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection._

 _\- Au croyez-moi, vous en aurez besoin. Chacun des Grimm à son sorcier pour lui venir en aide. Moi, je suis la vôtre._

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, elle disparut dans un tourbillon violet et il se retrouva seul dans la rue. Il resta un moment planter là, avant de regagner sa maison._

 _Fin du flash-back._

\- Hé ! Nick ! appela Jen.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Désolé, pour le retard. On peut y aller.

Il hocha la tête et ils quittèrent l'hôtel, pour monter dans la voiture qui les attendait et devait les emmener dans la forêt.

 _Dans une autre époque._

Le soleil venait de se lever et Arthur commençait lentement à se réveiller. En voyant encore les rideaux fermé, le jeune homme soupira et relaissa tomber sa tête sur ses oreillers.

\- Merlin ! cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme rentra dans la pièce portant le plateau du petit-déjeuner du prince et faillit le faire tomber, sous le regard désespérer d'Arthur.

\- Merlin, seras-tu un jour à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apprit autant de temps ?

\- Désolé. Gaius, m'a envoyé tôt dans la forêt pour lui cueillir des plantes et je n'ai pas vu le temps passe, répondit-il en posant le plateau sur la table.

Arthur le jugea un moment du regard, puis se leva et alla s'installer à table, avant de commencer à manger, tandis que Merlin faisait le lit.

\- Lorsque tu auras finit, tu prépareras mon armure et iras sceller deux chevaux. Nous allons à la chasse.

Au mot chasse, le jeune magicien se redit. Il n'aimait pas la chasse, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce sport comme le nommerait le prince.

\- Bien sir.

Arthur laissa tomber sa fourchette et se tourna vers son serviteur les sourcils froncé. Merlin qui s'agitait autour du lit, s'arrêta en sentant le regard du prince poser sur lui. Il redressa la tête et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Je m'attendais juste à une protestation de ta part. Serais-tu malade ?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est seulement que même si je proteste, je serais quand même obliger de venir avec vous.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Alors va préparer mon armure.

Merlin hocha la tête et finit de faire le lit, avant de se rendre près de l'armoire pour prendre l'armure, puis rejoins Arthur à côté du paravent où il aida le prince à s'en vêtir.

 _Du côté de Londres._

Nick et Jen était en train d'arpenté la forêt, tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur la carte que tenait le jeune homme.

\- Tu es sûre que Renard, nous a donné la bonne carte ? finit par demander au bout d'un moment Jen.

\- Bien-sûre. Pourquoi il nous en donnerait une fausse ?

\- Tout simplement pour nous éloigner de Portland.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir un Grimm dans les pattes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jen se retourna pour lui répondre, mais ils furent attaqués par plusieurs Wesen. Ils se mirent dos à dos et ripostèrent comme il le pouvait.

\- Comment ils nous ont trouvé ?

\- D'après toi ?

Nick se figea un instant, mais du vite de se jeter dans le combat pour éviter de se faire tuer.

Ils en avaient éliminé quelques un mais, il en arrivait encore plus. A bout de patient, Jen expulsa les Wesen contre lesquels elle se battait contre les arbres, avant d'en faire de même avec celui de Nick. Ils étaient tous assommé sauf un, qui fonça droit sur la jeune femme et lui planta un couteau dans le ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la douleur, avant que ses yeux ne prennent une couleur or et envoya valser le Wesen à plusieurs mètre d'elle. Sans qu'ils ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, ils furent aspirés par une lumière bleue.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils furent surprit de voir de la fumé s'élevé à travers les arbres et un petit village en contre bas de la colline où ils étaient. Tout leur semblait différent de la forêt où ils étaient sensé être.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Nick.

Jen ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer les lieux. Des personnes sortirent d'une maison et en voyant leur vêtement datant du moyen-âge la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. En voyant la réaction de son amie, Nick s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Jen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a remonté le temps.

\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, regarde-les. Ils portent des vêtements du moyen-âge et leur maison est dans le même style.

Nick fit ce qu'elle lui dit et ne put que constater qu'elle avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce que tu peux nous faire retourner à notre époque ?

Jen se concentra pour faire appel à la magie, mais rien ne se passa. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, mais il ne se passait toujours rien, la faisait ainsi soupiré de découragement et lui apporter une grimace de douleur à cause de sa blessure.

\- Jen est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ne pourrais pas nous ramener.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir ici.

Nick l'observa. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord soigner la blessure de la jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne se vide de tout son sang.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner au village, lança Nick en faisant quelques pas.

\- Prend aussi des vêtements, je pense qu'on va rester ici pendant un moment et je pense qu'on passera plus inaperçu si on est habillé comme eux. Puis surtout ne te fait pas voir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et parti en courant vers le village, tout en se cachant derrière les buissons. Pendant ce temps, Jen qui s'était assisse, avait appuyé son dos contre un arbre et commençait à s'endormir.

Arthur et Merlin sur leurs chevaux arpentaient la forêt en restant sur leur garde. Les deux jeunes gens avançaient dans le silence en guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Plus ils avançaient et plus Arthur trop habitué au bavardage de son serviteur ne supportait plus le silence.

\- Merlin, tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui ? lança-t-il. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

\- Ahahah ! Très drôle sir. Je n'ai simplement rien à dire.

\- Voyons ! Tu as forcement quelque chose à dire, tu as toujours quelque chose à dire. Pourquoi serais ce différent aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pourquoi ça vous tracasse autant ? D'habitude vous me trouver trop bavard et vous réclamez le silence.

\- C'est juste que je m'ennui, j'aimerais un peu de distraction, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Merlin devait parler, mais un bruit leur fit tourner leur tête sur le côté gauche tout en arrêtant leurs chevaux et restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ils virent les buissons bouger et Arthur arma son arbalète près à tirer. En voyant ce qui s'approchait, arriver de plus en plus d'eux, le jeune prince se mit en joue et se prépara à tirer. Le doigt sur le déclencheur, il fut surprit de voir deux personnes sortirent des bosquets.

Arthur abaissa son arbalète et les observa c'était une femme et un homme qui soutenait celle-ci. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, jusqu'à quand Merlin remarqua la blessure de la jeune femme. Il descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers eux.

\- Vous êtes blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? questionna Merlin.

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard et ils se comprirent son rien dire.

\- On a été attaqué et pour me protégé, elle s'est interposer d'où sa blessure, répondit l'homme.

\- Qui vous a attaqué ? demanda Arthur.

\- Des bandits.

\- Je vois et comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Jen Sullivan et Nick Burkhardt, répondit Jen d'une voix fatigué.

Nick tourna sa tête vers elle et remarqua ses yeux vitreux provoque par la fatigue et les grosse perle de sueur dû à la fièvre. Il porta sa main libre à son front et l'essuya avec sa manche. Jen eu juste le temps de lui adresser un petit sourire reconnaissant, que tout devient noir autour d'elle et elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ^^Voici la suite, j'essayerais de poster les chapitres chaque Lundi, soit chaque Dimanche.  
Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2._

Les rayons de soleil, caressaient sa peau et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en cherchent une position pour se cacher du soleil. Tout en bougeant, elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de moelleux sous elle. Intriguer, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle tomba sur une pièce qu'elle connaissait pas du tout.

Elle était installée dans un magnifique lit à baldaquin, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une longue table en bois et une cheminée était installée entre la fenêtre et la porte. Un peu apeuré, elle se redressa vivement et grimaça sous la douleur que lui provoqua sa blessure. Elle attendit que ça passe, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. En passant devant un miroir, elle s'arrêta et se contempla. Elle portait une robe de chambre luxueuse, qui épousait parfaitement se forme.

Tout à sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta, lorsqu'une voix l'appela. Elle se tourna lentement et tomba sur une jeune métisse, qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle la regarda un instant, avant de lui rendre le même, bien qu'elle se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je suis ravie que vous allez mieux, déclara sincèrement la jeune femme.

\- Merci. Euh… Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Je suis Guenièvre, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gwen et je suis là pour vous servir. Vous vous trouvez à Camelot.

En entendant Camelot, les yeux de Jen s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à avoir atterrir à cette époque. Gwen qui était en train de faire le lit, ne vit pas la réaction de la jeune femme et continua sa tache comme si de rien n'était. Jen la regarda faire, avant d'aller lui porter main forte.

\- Laissez ! Ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela, déclara Gwen.

\- Laisse-moi d'aider. A deux on ira plus vite, lança Jen. Au fait, moi c'est Jen, ravis de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, mais je vous en prie laisser ça. Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller et votre blessure doit encore vous faire mal.

Jen devait répliquer, mais la douleur lui rappela que Guenièvre avait raison et elle hocha simplement la tête, avant de s'éloigner, pour laisser la jeune femme travailler.

\- Gwen, l'homme qui était avec moi où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ?

La jeune servante regarda le cadrant de la petite pendule, avant de répondre.

\- Il doit avoir rejoint le roi et le prince dans la salle-à-manger, pour le petit-déjeuner. Voulez- vous que je vous y conduise ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

\- Très-bien. Allez derrière le paravent, je vais vous chercher une robe.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et s'exécuta, pendant que Gwen se dirigea vers une armoire pour prendre une robe.

Dans les appartements du prince, celui-ci était déjà debout et habillé. Il était posté devant sa fenêtre et observait les gens de Camelot s'activé dans la cour. Dans toute cette agitation, il remarqua son valet accompagner de Nick et ses deux-là étaient dans une grande conversation qui semblait les rendre heureux. Il soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre pour sortir de sa chambre.

Il était en train d'arpenter les couloirs du château pour se rendre dans la salle-à-manger, lorsqu'il vit arriver en face de lui, Jen et Gwen. Il s'arrêta et les observa. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune voyageuse dans le temps. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient tout en discutant et il put voir qu'une certaine complicité c'était installée entre elle.

Gwen qui remarqua le prince s'arrêta et s'inclina pour le saluer. En la voyant faire, Jen tourna sa tête et tomba dans le regard azur du jeune homme. Submergé, elle mit un certain avant de se reprendre et de faire comme ça nouvelle amie. Arthur qui avait vu le trouble de la jeune femme eu un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonjour mesdames. Je vois que vous allez mieux. Je suis ravi de votre rétablissement, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci. Sir.

\- Où allez-vous comme cela ?

\- Lady Jen voulait voir son ami, je l'emmène à la salle-à-manger.

\- Laisse Gwen, je vais le faire.

\- Bien. Sir.

Gwen hocha la tête, avant de s'incliné devant les deux jeunes gens et de prendre congé. Une fois seule, le silence s'installa un moment entre eux, puis Arthur lui propose son bras, qu'elle prit après un moment d'hésitation.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, tout en se lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil discret. Le silence entre eux commençait à mettre la jeune femme mal-à-l'aise, qui décida de le rompre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir depuis combien de temps suis-je à Camelot ?

\- Sa fait trois jours. On espérait plus votre réveille.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Votre fièvre était très forte, vous n'arrêtiez pas de déliré. Votre ami n'a pas quitté votre chevet.

A cette révélation, Jen eu un petit sourire tendre qui n'échappa pas à Arthur, qui sens savoir pourquoi il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il chassa bien vite cette pensé et passa à un autre sujet.

\- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas votre nom, fit remarquer Jen. Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Arthur. Arthur Pendragon prince de Camelot.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Sir.

Arthur hocha la tête et fit un signe de tête aux gardes qui étaient près de la grande porte de les ouvrirent. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Jen chercha Nick du regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire, avant de se détacher d'Arthur et fit une révérence, puis s'avança vers son ami, qui la serra dans ses bras. Le jeune prince observa un moment la scène, avant de se détourné et d'allé s'installer auprès de son père.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois guérie, lui chuchota Nick à l'oreille.

\- Crois-tu que je t'airais laisser seul ici ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

En guise de réponse, Nick se détache d'elle et lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. En sentant les regards de toute l'assistance poser sur eux, Jen se souviens qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et elle se tourna vers en rougissant. Voyant sa gêne le roi se leva et prit la parole.

\- Je vois que vous êtes en forme. Je suis ravi de vous voir debout. Votre santé nous a beaucoup inquiétés, déclara le roi.

\- Merci votre altesse, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Laisse-moi faire les présentations. Je suis Uther Pendragon roi de Camelot, vous connaissez déjà mon fils Arthur, dit-il en désignant celui-ci. Voici dame Morgana ma pupille et Gaius notre médecin, c'est lui qui vous a soignez.

Jen se tourna vers le médecin, qui lui souriait.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

\- Bien ! Prenez place et petit déjeunons.

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et s'assirent l'un a côté de l'autre.

Jen et Nick étaient dans la chambre que celle-ci occupait depuis son arrivé à Camelot et le jeune homme l'avait obligé à s'allonger afin qu'elle récupère pleinement.

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, après que je me sois évanouie, demanda la jeune femme.

Nick hocha la tête et commença à parler.

 _Flash-back._

 _Quand Jen s'évanouie, Nick la posa au sol et la secoua, tant dis qu'Arthur descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _\- Jen ! Me laisse pas, allez ouvrent les yeux ! implora Nick._

 _Aucune réaction n'émanait de la jeune femme et Merlin porta sa main à son front et constata qu'elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre._

 _\- Sa fièvre est en train de monter, indiqua-t-il. Il faut qu'elle voie un médecin._

 _\- Emmenons là à Camelot. Une fois là-bas, Gaius la soignera._

 _Merlin hocha la tête et ils se redressèrent. Nick passa son bras sous les jambes de Jen et l'autre derrière son dos, avant de se redresser. Il regarda un instant Arthur qui lui faisait signe de la lui donner, ce qu'il fit après un moment d'hésitation._

 _\- Monter avec Merlin. On sera à Camelot avant la fin de la journée._

 _Nick s'exécuta et ils partirent, sans faire attention à la personne qui était caché derrière un arbre et qui les regardait partir avec un sourire en coin._

 _Comme l'avait prédit le prince, ils arrivèrent au château à la tombée de la nuit. Uther qui guettait leur arriver, accourut vers eux en voyant les deux jeunes gens qui les accompagnaient._

 _\- Arthur ! Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il une fois à leur hauteur._

 _\- Plus tard père. Il faut d'abord soigner cette jeune femme._

 _\- Tu as raison. Emmène-là près des appartements de Morgana, je vais chercher Gaius._

 _Arthur acquiesça et redonna la jeune femme à Nick, avant de descendre de cheval et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, puis le jeune prince s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Il laissa passer Nick, avant de rentré à son tour et de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
_

 _Une jeune femme brune alarmé par tout ce bruit, sortie de sa chambre juste au moment où Gaius rentra dans la pièce d'à côté. Intriguer, elle fit arrêter Merlin qui passait près d'elle._

 _\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Lors de la chasse, on a rencontré un homme et une femme, celle-ci était gravement blesser, alors Arthur les a ramené pour la soigner._

 _\- Je vois. Je vais aller voir si je peux aider._

 _Sans attendre, elle s'approcha de la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était autour du lit et elle vit Gaius s'agité autour d'un corps. En s'approchant elle découvrit la magnifique jeune femme qu'était Jen et elle en eu le souffle coupé._

 _\- Morgana, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? demanda Arthur._

 _\- Euh… J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis venue voir si Gaius avait besoin d'aide._

 _\- Avec plaisir. Dame Morgana, pourriez-vous m'apporter de l'eau s'il vous plait._

 _Morgana hocha la tête et alla chercher de l'eau._

 _\- Laissons-les s'occuper d'elle et venez m'expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivé, lança Uther._

 _Nick devait répliquer, mais voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire que regarder, il acquiesça un signe de tête et suivit le roi hors de la chambre._

 _Fin du flash-back._

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Uther ?

\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'on venait d'un royaume qu'il ne connaissait pas et quand voulant parcourir le monde, on s'est fait attaquer par des bandits.

\- Très-bien. Et mes délires, sur quoi ils portaient ?

\- Sur ta famille.

A cette annonce, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre, sans remarquer l'air coupable de son ami. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir les chevaliers et Arthur s'entrainer à l'épée. Elle détailla le jeune prince et elle le trouvait vraiment beau. En sentant observer, Arthur leva la tête et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se détacher de l'autre. La voix de Nick fit redescendre Jen de son nuage et elle inclina légèrement la tête, avant de se détourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Il faut tu sache qu'elle que chose par rapport à Uther.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il déteste la sorcellerie et il tu tous ceux qui pratique la magie.

Jen frissonna et Nick alla lui prendre la main.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté, tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs magique ici. Je ne risque pas de te perdre, annonça Nick.

Jen lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. De toute façon elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés et elle ne trahirait jamais sa promesse. C'est ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond de son cœur, mais la vie allait lui réserver quelques surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, j'accepte toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise, sa me permettra de m'amélioré ^^_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Chapitre 3._

Sa faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils étaient là et ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à leur époque. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient ni magie ni sorcier, ce qui allait rendre la tâche difficile.

Ce jour-là, Jen s'était levé aux aurores et elle observa le lever du soleil. En jetant un regard dans la cour du château, elle remarqua Merlin qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Elle haussa un sourcil et se saisit de la cape que lui avait prêtée lady Morgana, avant de quitter la pièce.

En arrivant dans la cour, elle eut juste le temps de voir Merlin s'engouffrer dans la forêt avant de le perdre de vue. Elle avança d'un pas rapide et passa devant les gardes en les saluant d'un signe de tête. Arriver à la lisière de la forêt, elle s'arrêta un instant et essaya de voir par quel côté était allé le jeune homme. Une branche casée, lui indiqua la direction à suivre.

Elle marchait depuis un moment déjà, lorsque des bruits de voix la firent s'arrêter. Elle regarda un moment au tour d'elle, avant de repérer une silhouette à travers les arbres. Prudemment, elle avança vers celle-ci et se stoppa net, quand elle vit Merlin faire quelques tours de magie.

En le voyant pratiqué la magie avec une tel essence, Jen en fut totalement fasciné et les leçons qu'elle avait apprise de comme quoi il était le sorcier le plus puissant lui revient en mémoire. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer faire de la sorcellerie, mais en s'appuyant contre une branche celle-ci céda sous son poids emportant la jeune femme dans sa chute et alertant le jeune sorcier qui cessa toute magie.

Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et en remarquant Jen qui avait du mal à se relever, il courut vers elle pour l'aider. Une fois remisse sur pieds, elle enleva les quelques feuilles qui s'était accrocher à ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux, avant de sourire à Merlin.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

\- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Jen hocha vigoureusement la tête lui signifiant ainsi que tout allait bien. Quelque peu rassuré, Merlin s'éloigna de la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre, des questions plein la tête.

\- Euh… Est-ce que…

\- Oui, répondit-elle sachant ce qu'il voulait lui demander, mais ne t'en fait pas je ne dirais rien à Uther.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez cela ?

\- Parce que je suis comme toi, même si ici je ne peux pas en faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je… Nick et moi, on vient d'une autre époque.

\- Quoi ! Impossible.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des portails temporel ?

Merlin fit un signe négatif de la tête et Jen lui expliqua ce que c'était tout en s'asseyant sur le sol, suivit du jeune homme. Après cette explication, ils parlèrent un moment de magie, avant que Merlin ne lui face savoir que bientôt le petit déjeuner allait être servit. Un peu déçu, Jen se leva et il reprit le chemin du château.

\- Alors comme ça tu viens du futur ? Comment est-ce ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit judicieux de parler de cela.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je connais plein de chose et que je ne voudrais pas faire de gaffe, en te disant ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Mais…

\- Non Merlin, je ne te dirais rien.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas là pour être drôle, lança-t-elle taquine.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire et s'abstient de poser d'autre question, même si sa curiosité le démangeait.

Arthur qui marchait dans la cour du château, s'arrêta en voyant Jen et Merlin arriver tout en rigolant. Il ne savait pas ce que venait de lui dire Merlin, mais il vit la jeune femme lui donner une petite tape sur la tête, tout en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que Merlin avait un sourire en coin.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le prince sentit une bouffé de jalousie l'envahir et sur le moment il haïssait son serviteur d'être aussi proche de la jeune femme. Il les regarda un moment, avant de se remettre à marcher en direction de la salle-à-manger, sans faire attention à Nick qui avait observé toute la scène les sourcils froncer.

Ils étaient tous autour de la table et petit déjeuner dans un silence de plomb, qui inquiéta légèrement le roi, qui avait pris l'habitude d'avoir de grande conversation avec ses deux invités. Il sentait comme une atmosphère pesante tout autour de la pièce. Il devait parler, lorsqu'un de ses chevaliers entra dans la salle, faisant tourner tous les têtes vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, de vous dérangez Sir, mais cela ne peut attendre, déclara le chevalier.

\- Parlez, je vous écoute, répondit le roi.

\- Nous avons arrêté un paysan, celui-ci pratiquait de la magie.

A cette annonce le roi se leva brusquement et Jen pu voir sur son visage toute la peur qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de la magie, mais elle se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Nick et attendit la suite.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous dite ?

\- Oui.  
\- Emmenez-le dans la salle du trône. Je veux lui parlez.

Le chevalier inclina la tête et parti chercher le prisonnier, pendant qu'ils se rendaient tous dans la salle du trône. Malgré la peur que lui inspirait la magie, Jen pu constater que le roi se tenait fier et courageusement devant ses sujets. Il était entouré par Arthur à sa droite et Morgana à son gauche, tandis que les autres étaient debout et attendait patiemment de voir le condamné.

Tout le monde se lançait des regards et attendait ce qui allait se passer. Après quelques minutes, deux chevaliers tenez par chaque bras un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qu'ils obligèrent à s'agenouiller devant Uther.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

L'homme hocha la tête et le roi continua.

\- Vous savez que la magie est proscrite, donc par les lois de Camelot je vous condamne au bucher, vous périrez par les flammes dans trois heures.

La sentence qui venait de tomber hérissa les poils de Jen mais elle en montra rien et se contenta de serrer la main de Nick qui lui tient la sienne.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un fou Uther Pendragon. Un jour vous payerez pour tout le mal que vous avez causé.

D'un signe de la main d'Uther, les chevaliers le relevèrent et le firent sortir de la salle.

Un énorme bucher trônait au milieu de la cour et déjà quelques villageois s'étaient réunis autour de celui-ci. La cour royale, ainsi que Jen et Nick étaient sur le balcon et attendait l'heure de l'exécution.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? chuchota Nick à l'oreille de Jen.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es…

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé du prisonnier, qui fut attacher solidement au poteau, le roi s'avança et commença à faire son discourt. Jen ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille trop focaliser sur les torches enflammées que tenaient les gardes. Effrayer, elle recula légèrement et des images désagréables commençait à envahir son esprit.

Les flammes qui embrassèrent le bucher, amenèrent des sueurs froide à la jeune femme, qui dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas crier. Nick qui remarqua la réaction de son ami, s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main pour lui apporter un certain réconfort, mais cela ne marcha pas.

Aux oreilles de Jen, les cries que poussait le sorcier ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'avaient poussé sa famille et sans qu'elle n'en s'aperçoive des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues, avant que la douleur insupportable qu'elle ressentait ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

\- Jen ! Cria Nick.

Le cri que venait de pousser le jeune homme fait retourner toute les têtes vers eux et ils le virent secouer la jeune femme pour la réveiller. Arthur s'approcha d'eux et la prit dans ses bras, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur suivit des autres. Il prit la direction des appartements de la jeune femme sans faire attention aux appels de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Uther à Nick. Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?

\- A cause des flammes. Jen à peur du feu, répondit simplement Nick.

Ce que venait de leur dire le jeune homme le surprit quelque peu et Nick devait rejoindre son amie, mais la main du roi qui se posa sur son bras ainsi que le regard qui lui lançait, lui fit comprendre qu'Arthur prendrait soin d'elle.

Arthur qui venait d'arriver devant la chambre de Jen, ouvrit la porte de celle-ci comme il put et une fois qu'il eut pénétré, il donna un coup de pied afin de la refermer. Il alla déposer délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit et chercha du regard un bichet d'eau.

Il tourna un moment sur lui-même, avant de le trouver sur la commode près de la fenêtre, il se dirigea vivement de la commode et s'empara du bichet, avant de retourner vers le lit. Il le posa sur petite table et trempa un mouchoir qu'il sorti de sa poche, avant de le mettre délicatement sur le front de Jen. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux bougeaient rapidement et le prince ce demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.

Un grand champ s'étendait sous les pieds de Jen où tout était détruit par les flammes. Elle tourna autour d'elle et elle chercha sa famille des yeux. La peur était encrée aux creux de ses entrailles et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle essaya d'avancer et plus elle s'enfonçait dans les décombres plus elle reconnaissant les corps qui étaient allonger sans vie au milieu des flammes qui ravageaient leur corps.

Ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler et elle s'était mise à s'agité. Inquiet, Arthur lui bloqua les poigner et essaya de la maintenir en place, pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Des gémissements de douleur lui parviennent et voir la douleur sur son visage était comme un coup de poignard pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours et pourtant elle avait su prendre une place importante dans son cœur.

\- Maman… murmura Jen. Maman reste avec moi. Restez avec moi, implora-t-elle.

Elle se débattait de plus en plus et le jeune homme avait de mal à la maintenir en place. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il ne voulait plus la voir comme cela. Il ne supportait plus de voir autant de douleur inscrit sur son visage.

\- Jen ! appela-t-il. Réveillez-vous ! Allez ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

En l'entendant criez, Jen se réveilla brusquement et se redressa vivement afin de prendre une respiration normal. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer et elle porta une main à sa poitrine, pour faire passer la douleur qui lui comprimait les poumons. Apeuré, elle lança des coups d'œil autour d'elle et en reconnaissant la chambre qu'elle avait à Camelot, elle se calma lentement.

Arthur qui l'observait, la vit se détendre peu à peu et se redresser pour lui faire face. Ils plantèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et ils n'arrivèrent plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme cela leur arrivait souvent. Inconsciemment, le jeune prince leva sa main et la porta jusqu'au visage de Jen, pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient encore, apportant un léger frisson à la jeune femme.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Qui m'a vue m'évanouir ? répondit-elle par une autre question.

\- Tout le monde. Est-ce…

\- Allons voir votre père il doit s'inquiété. Je vous expliquerais tout ce que vous voulez savoir, mais seulement devant tout le monde.

Il la jugea un moment du regard, mais en voyant son air déterminé, il ne put qu'hocher la tête et se redresser, pour lui offrir son bras afin de la soutenir.

Ils étaient près de la salle du trône quand des voix leurs parvinrent. Jen tira sur le bras d'Arthur pour le faire s'arrêter et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se disait.

\- Pourquoi Jen a-t-elle autant peur du feu ? interrogea Morgana.

\- Elle a vu mourir sa famille dans un incendie criminel et depuis elle ne supporte plus le feu, répondit Nick.

\- Est-ce que vous savez qui a fait ça ? demanda Uther.

\- Non. Et j'ai persuadé Jen de ne pas chercher à savoir, afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite.

\- Je vois. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais…

En voyant Jen rentré au bras de son Fils, il s'arrêta de parler et les regarda s'approcher d'eux. Il remarqua de suite la pâleur qu'avaient prise ses joues et le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressait lui semblait totalement dénudé de chaleur.

\- Dame Jen, je suis désolé si j'avais… commença Uther.

\- Ne vous en fait pas votre altesse, j'aurais dû vous mettre au courant, j'ai pensé pouvoir tenir le coup, mais je me suis tromper.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu votre famille ?  
\- Il y a quatre mois.

\- Je…

\- S'il vous plait n'en parlons plus. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux.  
\- Je comprends. Veuillez, m'excuser. Vous avez besoin de repos. Aller vous reposer.

Jen fit une révérence et ne songea même pas à répliquer, puis Uther avait raison, elle avait vraiment besoin de calme. Elle remercia Arthur du regard et quitta la pièce.

Le soir était tombé sur Camelot et Jen n'avait pas assisté au dîner, ni même toucher au plateau que lui avait apporté Guenièvre. Elle avait passé le reste de sa journée assisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre à contemplé le ciel. Lorsque Guenièvre revient chercher le plateau, elle fut un peu inquiète de voir que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas toucher.

\- Dame Jen, vous n'avez pas touché à votre plateau. Voulez-vous, que je vienne le récupéré plus tard.

\- Non tu peux l'emmené, je n'ai pas très faim.

La jeune servante devait dire quelque chose, mais préféra s'abstenir.

\- Bien madame. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Gwen.

Gwen s'empara du plateau et quitta la pièce. Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, Jen se tourna pour voir si elle était bien seule, puis elle se leva et se vêtit de la cape, avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'au tour du château où elle fut arrêté par le Chevalier Léon.

\- Lady où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- J'aimerais prendre un peu l'ai est-ce possible ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais le roi a interdit les sorties le soir.

\- S'il vous plait. Je suis sûre que si vous restez avec moi il ne dira rien. Je ne resterai que quelques minutes.

Sir Léon la considéra un moment, avant de se mettre sur le côté pour la laisser passer et de la suivre. Arriver à l'extérieur, elle ferma les yeux en sentant le vent sur son visage et apprécia un moment la caresse. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle admira le ciel étoilé et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle s'avança vers la rambarde et s'appuya dessus pour admirer le paysage. Ce qu'elle voyant était vraiment magnifique.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota une voix à ses côtés.

Jen sursauta et se tourna pour tomber sur le prince Arthur, ce qui la fit soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, si je vous ai fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien Sir. Qu'est-ce que vous fait là à cette heure si ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

A cette remarque Jen sourie et retourna son attention sur le paysage. Le jeune homme l'observa un moment, avant d'en faire de même.

\- Vous avez un magnifique royaume.

\- Merci. Comment est le vôtre ?

\- Totalement différent de Camelot, bien qu'il soit tout aussi magnifique.

\- Est-ce que vous me le montrer un jour ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Une bourrasque de vent, fit voler les cheveux détachés de la jeune femme et elle frissonna en sentant l'air froid qui avait passé la barrière de ses vêtements.

\- On ferait mieux d'entrer. Sinon vous allez attraper froid, lança Arthur.

\- Vous avez raison.

En le voyant commencer à lever son bras pour le lui présenté, Jen l'attrapa au vol et posa sa main au creux de son coude, puis ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du château. En passant devant sir Léon, ils leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et continuèrent d'avancer.

Ils mirent que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant les appartements de Jen et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Elle lâcha son bras et ils se firent face. Ils passèrent un long moment à se regarder sans savoir que dire.

\- Eh bien ! Bonne nuit lady Jen.

\- Bonne nuit prince Arthur.

Il lui adressa un sourire, puis se détourna pour partir, lorsqu'elle l'appela.

\- Oui ? demanda le jeune homme.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà rentrée dans sa chambre. Arthur resta planter un moment dans le couloir, un sourire béat dessiner sur ses lèvres, avant de se détourner pour regagner sa chambre à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté, je suis désolée, mais avec le travail j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et pas trop d'inspiration aussi. Mais je reviens avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai aussi déjà plusieurs chapitres écrit d'avance, j'essaierai de les poster toutes les deux semzine. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts mais il doit y avoir certaines fautes qui m'ont échappées. :/_

 _Je vous souhaites bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4._

\- MERLIN ! cria Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier qui se trouvait dans l'armurerie, soupira et délaissa l'armure qu'il était en train de polir pour aller rejoindre son ami. Lorsqu'il rentra dans les appartements de celui-ci il s'attendait à la colère du prince, mais celui-ci avait un grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres et regardait par la fenêtre. Merlin haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Sir ?

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- A l'armurerie. Je polissais votre armure.

\- C'est bien. Prend ta journée, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi avant ce soir.

\- Euh… C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais pourquoi c'est élans soudain de gentillesse ?

\- Si tu préfères travailler, tu peux aller faire les écuries, puis…

\- Non, c'est bon. D'ailleurs je vais partir maintenant et vous ne me verrez plus de la journée.

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce rapidement – pour ne pas dire en courant -sous le rire discret du prince.

Une fois seule, Arthur reporta son regard sur la cour et observa Jen qui était en compagnie de Morgane et Gwen. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient vite lié d'amitié rassurant le jeune homme, qui avait peur que la jeune femme ne se sente seule dans le château. Il les observa un moment, puis quitta-la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cour.

Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il balaya l'exterieur du regard à la recherche des trois jeunes femmes, quand une voix s'éleva à ses côtés. Il se tourna et tomba sur Morgane ainsi que Guenièvre.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose Arthur ? demanda Morgane.

\- Je cherche Lady Jen. Elle était avec vous il y a quelques minutes. Savez-vous où elle est allée ?

\- Messire Nick est venu la chercher. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

\- De quel côté sont-ils parti ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais pourquoi vous voulez voir Jen ?

\- Ceci Morgana ne vous regarde pas.

Il tourna la talons et parti à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Jen qui suivait Nick à travers les couloirs du château, se demandait où il pouvait bien l'emmener. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements du jeune homme et il lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Du prince Arthur et de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh ! Ne fait pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Hé quand bien même je sais de quoi tu parles, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh que si. Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas d'ici et que cette relation ne vous mènera nulle part.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu es là pour me protéger et je ne veux pas qu'une amourette de ce genre de retourne le cerveau. Puis je sais très bien que tu ne supporteras pas la séparation, alors mets y un terme.

Quand elle avait entendu le mot protéger, elle avait reculé de quelques pas et une expression peiner avait pris place sur son visage. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il la voyait ? Elle n'était pour lui qu'une vulgaire arme pour le servir ? Cette évidence lui comprima le cœur et elle dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Que sais-tu de moi pour savoir ce que je pourrais ressentir ? Tu ne me connais pas pour affirmer une telle chose, alors occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle partit de la pièce en courant, la porte claquant derrière elle. Elle marchait précipitamment dans les couloirs, lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle venait de rentrée dans Arthur. Elle recula de quelques pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et fit une petite révérence.

\- Veuillez, m'excuser Sir. Je ne vous avez pas vue.

\- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air perturbée.

\- Ça va très-bien ne vous en fait pas.

\- Jen ! cria une voix derrière eux.

En reconnaissant la voix la jeune femme se raidit, tandis qu'Arthur regarda au-dessus de son épaule, pour voir Nick se rapprocher d'eux. Avant qu'il n'arrive à leur côté, Jen contourna le jeune prince et parti rapidement vers le fond du couloir sous le regard surprit du blond.

Quand il fut auprès d'Arthur, Nick soupira en regardant son amie disparaitre au coin du couloir.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Arthur.

En guise de réponse il lui accorda qu'un simple regard en noir, puis tourna les talons et de retourna dans ses appartements. Arthur le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour irriter le jeune homme. Se rendant compte qu'il était planté comme un idiot au milieu du couloir, il lança des regards autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun témoin de la scène, avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

Jen se trouvait devant les portes de la salle du trône et attendait que la réunion qu'avait le roi se termine. Adossé contre le mur, elle contempla les deux portes en face d'elle sans vraiment les voir, trop préoccuper par la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Nick.

Les portent qui s'ouvrirent brusquement, la firent sursauté et elle regarda le défiler de chevalier passer devant elle, puis rentra dans la pièce. Dans celle-ci, il ne se trouvait plus que Sir Léon, Gaius et le roi qui était dans une grande conversation. Elle les observa un moment et voyant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence, elle se racla légèrement la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La conversation cessa et ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

\- Lady Jen. Que faites-vous là ? questionna Uther.

\- Je suis désolée de vous importuner votre Majesté, mais j'aimerai avoir votre autorisation.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'aimerais aller me promener dans la forêt à cheval, est-ce possible ?

\- Bien sûre. Messire Léon va vous accompagner.

\- Merci votre altesse, répondit-elle en faisant une révérence.

\- Léon fait en sorte d'être rentrée avant la nuit.

\- Bien sir. Je vais aller faire préparer les chevaux.

Il s'inclina et sorti dans la salle, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Jen.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cour et Sir Léon aidait Jen à monter sur sa monture sous le regard du roi. Nick qui passait par là, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Sir Léon allons-y, dit-elle sans répondre à son ami.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche, sans avoir lancé un regard d'incompréhension à Nick. Le roi qui avait observé la scène, s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Y aurait-il un problème entre vous et Lady Jen ? demanda le roi.

\- Rien qui ne puisse être insurmontable, votre majesté, répondit Nick.

\- Vous en êtes sûre.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiéter pas.

Il lui adressa un sourire et retourna dans le château, suivit de près par Uther.

Arthur qui était sur le champ d'entrainement avec ses chevaliers, remarqua de suite l'absence de Sir Léon. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il manque l'entrainement. Sir Léon était à cheval sur les entraînements et il en aurait manqué un pour rien au monde.

Le jeune prince lança un regard aux alentours et aperçut son serviteur, qui apportait les différentes armes dont ils auraient besoins. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui et se planta devant Merlin, qui en voyant son air sévère se demandait ce qu'il avait bien encore pu faire pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Quelque chose vous chiffonne Sir ? interrogea Merlin.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où Léon ?

\- Il a accompagné Lady Jen en promenade.

En voyant la colère ce peindre un peu plus sur le visage d'Arthur, Merlin préféra reculer de quelques pas, afin d'évité le gourou de son ami.

\- Va faire atteler deux chevaux.

\- Et votre entraînement ?

\- Fait ce que je te dis, au lieu de poser des questions.

\- Oui, sir.

Le jeune sorcier laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains au sol et parti vers les écuries, tandis qu'Arthur se tourna pour donner quelques autres aux chevaliers, avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour retirer son armure.

Du côté de Jen et Léon, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient profondément enfoncer dans la forêt, le chevalier en tête pour prévenir d'une quelconque attaque. Depuis leur départ du château leur promenade se déroulait dans le silence. Si ça ne déplaisait pas au chevalier, celui-ci s'inquiéta en sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme était une grande bavarde, lui rappelant un peu Merlin.

De temps en temps, il lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule pour voir si elle le suivait toujours et ce qu'il voyant le préoccupa un peu plus. Un air sérieux était figé sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle semblait dans une profonde inspiration. En sentant le regard du jeune homme sur elle, Jen sortie de ses pensées et en voyant le regard inquiet qu'il posait sur elle, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel il répondit avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

\- Milady voulez-vous, vous arrêtez un instant pour afin de vous restaurer ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils firent arrêter les chevaux et sir Léon se dépêcha de descendre, pour aider Jen à en faire de même, ce qui la fit soupire.

\- Vous savez, je sais descendre toute seule, dit-elle taquine.

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que vous tombiez.

Les propos du chevalier touchèrent la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soins d'elle. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et le regarda attacher les chevaux, avant de le suivre vers le ruisseau qui se trouvait en contre bas. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et prit la gourde que lui tendait l'homme. Elle but quelques gorger, avant de lui rendre.

\- Milady, je sais que je vais m'occuper de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas, mais je vois bien que quelque chose vous préoccupe. Souhaitez-vous en parler ? questionna Léon.

\- Comment…

\- C'est marqué sur votre visage, répondit simplement le chevalier.

\- Je vois. Vous avez raison, mais je ne veux pas vous importuner, alors que moi-même je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me perturbe.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous savez, vous pouvez vous confier à moi, je ne dirais rien à personne et ni vous jugerais.

\- Je… C'est juste que je pensais compter un peu pour quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas, déclara-t-elle tristement.

\- Lorsque vous dites quelqu'un, vous pensez à Sir Nick ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? La première fois que vous êtes arrivé à Camelot, il semblait vraiment inquiet pour vous.

\- Peut-être, mais… Je…

Les bruits de sabots qui martelaient le sol la firent s'arrêter et elle tourna la tête vers la source de ce brouhaha, tandis que Sir Léon se positionna devant elle, épée dégainé prêt à la protéger. Il scruta les alentours, lorsque son prince et son valet apparut devant eux. Surprit, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, avant que le chevalier ne range son épée, pendant que Jen souriait.

\- Majesté, que faites-vous là ?

\- Je me promène, menti Arthur. Vous ?

\- Pareil. Vous pourriez rester avec nous, proposa la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui.  
\- Dans ce cas ça serra un plaisir d'être avec vous.

Jen sourit et le regarda descendre de sa monture et les rejoignit, laissant Merlin se charger des chevaux.

Quand ils regagnèrent le château peut avant la nuit, Jen était de meilleur humeur quand début de journée, ce qui rassura les personnes présente autour d'elle. Elle avait passé un après-midi très agréable. Grâce à Arthur et à Léon, elle avait appris un peu plus sur le code de la chevalerie et le prince avait laissé échapper quelques petites anecdotes sur les maladresses de Merlin, qui les avaient bien fait rire même le concerner.

Arriver dans la cour, se fut Arthur qui cette fois l'aida à descendre et elle en fut très heureuse. Elle s'accrocha au bras que lui présentait le prince et salua les deux hommes, avant de le suivre vers l'entrée du château. En marchant dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur le père d'Arthur et ils s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer.

\- Comment était votre promenade ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Excellente, répondit Jen.

\- Vous m'envoyez heureux. Je vous revois pour le dîner. Arthur pourrais-tu venir avec moi, j'aimerai te parler.

\- Bien sûre père.

Il détacha son bras de la jeune femme et ils s'inclinèrent, avant de prendre congé chacun de leur côté. Avant de passer l'angle du couloir, Arthur se tourna pour regarder Jen disparaitre dans les escaliers qui montaient à ses appartements, puis suivit son père jusqu'à la salle-de-trône.

\- Père de quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ?

\- De ce que tu ressens pour Lady Jen.

\- Ce que je ressens ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Allez ne fait pas l'innocent. Si c'est parce que tu as peur de ma réaction, n'est crainte ça ne me dérange pas que tu la courtise.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Arthur surprit.

\- Vraiment. C'est une jeune femme intelligente, douce et elle est très belle, elle pourrait un jour partagé ta vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Vous pourriez vous mariez.

\- Vous accepteriez que je me marie avec elle, alors qu'elle n'est peut- être pas de sang royal.

\- Oui.

Arthur mit un moment, avant de bien comprendre ce que venait de dire son père, puis il alla serrer celui-ci dans ses bras pour le remercier, bien qu'une question subsistait est-ce que Jen pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir voici la suite de la fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017 à tous que tout vos veoux se réalise._

 _Bonne lecture ._

* * *

 _Chapitre5._

Installée sur le sol face à cheminée, Jen lissait un livre que lui avait prêté Morgana. Tout à sa lecture, elle mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que l'on frappait à la porte. Dans un soupire, la jeune femme délaissa sa lecture et tourna la tête vers la planche de bois, tout en donnant l'autorisation d'entrée.

En voyant Arthur entrée dans la pièce, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ce qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Elle fit un geste pour se lever, mais il lui fit signe de rester à sa place et il alla s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Excusez-moi de venir vous déranger, vous avez l'air occupé, remarqua Arthur. Je peux…

\- Restez, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Je ne faisais que lire, je peux remettre ça à plus tard. Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, mais vous lisez quoi ?

\- Un livre que Morgane m'a prêté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans attendre, il s'empara du livre et le parcourut du regard. Il contenait plusieurs textes de poésies et il fut surprit de voir que la jeune femme aimait ce genre de lecture.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez la poésie.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais ça me permet de me détendre.

\- Vous arrivez à vous détendre en lisant de la poésie ? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Euh… Pas vraiment. C'est juste pour m'occuper. Vous pouvez me le rendree, s'il vous plaît ?

Arthur lui lança un regard malicieux et se redressa en cachant le livre derrière son dos.

\- Vous n'avez cas venir le chercher, dit-il d'une vois joueuse.

Jen haussa un sourcil, avant de se lever et de lui courir après. Les rires des deux jeunes gens remplirent les lieux et chacun se faisait face de part et d'autre de la table.

\- Allez Arthur, soyez gentil et rendez le moi, lança-t-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Pas question, venez le chercher vous-même si vous le voulez.

Le jeune homme qui la regardait faire la moue, la trouvait adorable et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en la voyant chercher une solution pour récupérer le livre.

Ce petit jeu dura un moment. Ils étaient près du lit et Jen était monté sur la malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, pour essayer de prendre le bouquin que le prince avait mis au-dessus de sa tête. Même sur la malle, la jeune femme était toujours légèrement plus petite que lui et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Après une énième tentative, elle perdit l'équilibre et le jeune homme la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Jen qui s'attendait à toucher le sol avait fermé les yeux et attendit l'impact, mais au lieu d'un sol dure elle percuta quelque chose de doux et chaud. L'odeur de jasmin qui montait à ses narines l'enivra et elle redressa la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Arthur. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent un instant, avant que le jeune prince ne baissa le regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de les reporter sur ses yeux.

Un sentiment de bien-être envahit les deux jeunes gens et comme hypnotiser, ils approchèrent un peu plus leurs visage l'un de l'autre. Leur lèvres devaient se frôler lorsque Morgane rentra précipitamment dans la chambre, les faisant vivement se séparé.

La jeune femme qui venait d'interrompre la scène se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tandis qu'Arthur et Jen ne savais plus vraiment où se mettre. En sentant l'ambiance pesante dans la pièce, la prince reposa le livre sur la table et s'inclina devant les deux jeunes femmes, puis prit congé.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Tu voulais me parler Morgane ? demanda Jen en essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Euh… Oui. Je vais me promener à cheval avec Gwen, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle prit sa cape qu'elle attacha autour de son cou et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Morgane.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur c'était réfugié dans sa chambre et arpentait celle-ci en faisant les cent. La chaleur de jeune femme contre lui ne voulait pas le quitter et les images qui avaient envahis son esprit à ce moment-là le firent frissonner. Il avant aimer sentir le corps de Jen contre lui, il avait senti qu'il était tout à fait à sa place entre ses bras. Ils venaient de partager un moment de complicité et il espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autre.

Des rires qui s'élevaient dans la cours, le firent arrêter de marcher et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir les trois jeunes femmes monter à cheval et partir au galop de Camelot. Il soupira et c'est à cet instant que Merlin entra dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche, il faut vous préparer pour votre entrainement.

Arthur hocha la tête et alla derrière son paravent pour se changer. Merlin qui s'attendait à une réplique le regarda passer, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et alla l'aider.

\- Morgane, sa suffit je crois qu'on a compris, lança Jen en rougissant.

\- Désolé. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu peux être attiré par lui, il est arrogant, prétentieux et j'en passe.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attirée par lui, puis lorsqu'on le connait mieux il n'est pas du tout comme ça.

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il est là et ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans ta chambre ne semblait pas te gêner plus que ça.

En repensant qu'Arthur avait failli l'embrasser, elle rougit encore plus, mais d'un côté elle était un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de le faire.

\- Bon d'accord, je suis peut-être attiré par lui, voir même beaucoup, déclara-t-elle. Satisfaite ?

\- Très. Je vais pouvoir jouer les entremetteuse comme ça, répondit Morgane moqueuse.

\- Morgane ! S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous sa se fera, mais sans toi. On a besoin de personne pour ça.

\- Mais oui, on va te croire. Allez, arrêtons-nous un moment.

Gwen et Jen hochèrent la tête et elles firent arrêter les chevaux près d'un étant.

Dans la cour d'entrainement, Arthur croisait le fer avec Léon et ils offraient un spectacle formidable pour les autres chevaliers. Les deux jeunes gens étaient de loin les deux meilleurs combattants qu'avait Camelot et ça tout le monde le savait.

Dans un coin, à l'abri des arbres Nick observait le duel et il avait un peu l'impression de voir Jen se battre avec son frère quand celui-ci était encore en vie. En repensant à la famille de la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur se serrer et préféra éloigner cette pensé loin de lui.

Un peu plus loin, Merlin qui l'observait, ce demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. Il avait aperçu plusieurs fois avec un air de culpabilité peint sur son visage et ça avait toujours un rapport avec son amie. Puis, bien qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui, comme il l'avait avec Jen.

En entendant les applaudissements des chevaliers, il reporta son attention sur Arthur qui brandissant son épée en l'air signe d'un geste victorieux. Il applaudit à son tour un moment, puis s'empara d'une serviette et s'approcha du prince pour la lui donner. Le jeune homme l'a prit en lui adressant un signe de tête pour remerciement. Merlin l'aida à retirer son armure et il resta en cotte de maille.

\- Hé ! Nick ! Venez avec nous, cria Léon.

Nick retient un grognement et s'avança vers eux. Il en avait un peu marre de cette époque, il voulait rentrer dans la sienne. Juliette lui manquait, ainsi que tous les autres. Alors que pour Jen c'était tout à fait l'inverse, il avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait mieux ici que là-bas.

\- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrainement ? questionna Arthur.

\- Magnifique. Vous êtes tous excellent.

\- Vous devez l'être tout aussi bien que nous, argumenta Léon.

\- Oh non. Je ne suis pas très doué avec une épée.

\- Voyons ! Je suis sûre que vous vous débrouillez, enfin vous ne pouvez pas faire pire que Merlin, déclara le prince pour taquiner son valet.

\- Sir ! Appela un valet.

Arthur se tourna vers lui et lui intima de parler.

\- Votre père veut vous parler. Il vous attend dans la salle du trône.

\- Bien. Sir Léon je vous laisse le reste de l'entrainement. Merlin vient !

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle-du-trône. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le roi en grande conversation avec Gaius et ils attendirent patiemment dans un coin, qu'ils eurent finit de parler.

\- Merci pour vos conseils Gaius.

\- De rien votre majesté.

\- Arthur, approche.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, tandis que Gaius alla se placer auprès de Merlin et ils attendirent ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles à la rencontre de Morgane et lady Jen. Elles sont partie en promenade avec Guenièvre, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour elles. Pourrais-tu y aller ?

\- Bien-sûre. Merlin seller nos chevaux.

Le jeune sorcier s'inclina et s'exécuta.

Morgane et Jen étaient installées sur la nappe que Gwen avait déposée sur le sol et elles observèrent la jeune femme, qui lavait la vaisselle dans le lac qui se trouvait une peu plus loin. Jen qui contemplait le jeune métisse eu un sourire en coin et se pencha vers son amie pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle put voir le même sourire sur les lèvres de la pupille du roi.

Sans faire de bruit, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur amie. Une fois derrière elle, elles se lancèrent un dernier regard, avant de pousser la jeune servante dans le lac. Lorsque Gwen remonta à la surface, celle-ci crachait de l'eau sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes.

Un peu vexé, elle leur lança de l'eau les faisant ainsi arrêter. Surprise, elles restèrent un moment figer, avant de se jetèrent à leur tour dans le lac, où une grande bataille d'eau s'en suivit.

Arthur et Merlin qui galopaient un peu plus loin, entendirent les rires des jeunes femmes et ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Quand ils arrivèrent près du lac, ils virent les trois femmes sortirent de l'eau tout en rigolant.

Elles devaient retirer leurs robes pour les faire sécher, lorsqu'elles remarquèrent la présence des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Morgane.

\- Père s'inquiétait pour vous. Il m'a envoyé veuillez sur vous, répondit Arthur.

\- S'était inutile, nous allons parfaitement bien, déclara-t-elle.

Jen qui observait Arthur voyait le visage de celui-ci se contracté au fur et à mesure de sa discussion avec lady Morgane. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en remarquant qu'il se retenait pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Si Morgane avait été un homme Jen était sure que le jeune prince lui aurait déjà foutu son poing dans le visage.

\- Allez ça suffit. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, laissons-les se joindre à nous, lança-t-elle pour calmer les tensions.

\- Mais… Très bien. Faite ce que vous voulez, déclara Morgane de mauvaise foi.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin et descendit de son cheval, puis alla l'attacher à un arbre imité par Merlin.

Ils regagnèrent Camelot à la tombée de la nuit et ils furent accueillit par Nick qui les attendait. En les voyant tous trempé, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, lança Jen ce qui étonna tout le monde.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux toujours ?

Jen ne répondit pas et monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de la porte, puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Dehors Nick soupira et ses tourna vers les autres pour avoir une réponse.

\- On a fait une bataille d'eau, déclara simplement Morgane et elle prit la même direction que son amie suivit de Gwen.

Il lança un regard vers Arthur et se détourna de lui sans un mot, pour faire comme les trois jeunes femmes. Le jeune prince qui le regarda faire, soupira et se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il ne m'aime pas, lança-t-il.

\- Oh ! Vous lui avez sans doute fait quelque chose dont vous ne vous souvenez plus, déclara Merlin.

Arthur se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, qui fit déglutir le jeune sorcier, puis se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée du château.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Jen ferma la porte derrière elle et se rendit à son armoire pour récupérer une robe propre, puis alla se changer derrière le paravent. Tout en se changeant, elle repensa à sa journée, elle avait été vraiment agréable. Elle s'était bien amusé avec tout le monde, mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de son ami lorsqu'ils étaient revenus sa bonne humeur s'était envolée.

\- _Il faut vraiment qu'on est une discussion,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle retient un soupire et remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le livre de Morgane en main.


End file.
